Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, MP3, PDA and the like are in wide use around the world. A user grips such device in his hand or hands to use it and uses his fingers to use various applications of the device. However, while using the device, the user may accidentally drop the device thereby causing damage to the device. In addition, use of mobile electronic devices may cause hand, limb and back problems due to the physical stress of holding the electronic device for an extended period of time.
Users of the mobile electronic devices use cases to protect their devices and manufacturers have produced different types of cases to help the users protect their mobile devices. One type of such cases is the one comprised of a soft protective cover and a hard protective frame in which the hard protective frame encircles the side portions of the soft protective cover as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). Generally, the side portions of the soft protective cover have upper and lower ledges and the hard protective frame is received in between the two ledges and applies pressure to an electronic device installed in the soft protective cover. The hard protective frame is securely received in between the two ledges and is not easily dislodged.
However, the hard protective frame has holes for connector, speaker, earphone or other buttons, and the portions for such holes are manufactured thinners than other portions. Accordingly, such portions are more susceptible to damages or breakage. In addition, many cell phones necessitate a case to have several holes on its bottom side portion for charging cable, speaker, or earphone, and the bottom side portion of a case becomes especially more vulnerable to damage or breakage.
Therefore, to solve the problems, there is a need for a case of a soft protective cover and a hard protective frame to have structurally reinforcing elements. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.